The buildup of ice and frost on windows and windshields of vehicles has long created a hazard during operation of the vehicles due to the loss of visibility. Under normal operating conditions hot air directed onto the inside of the windshield in combination with windshield wipers on the outside will keep an area of the windshield clear. However, during the initial cold weather operation of a vehicle the motor has not had time to generate hot air for heating the windshield and it is necessary to physically remove the ice or frost from all windowed surfaces. Under especially severe driving conditions it may also become necessary to stop the vehicle from time to time and physically remove a buildup of ice or snow from the viewing surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,975 to Schwartz part of a snow or ice removal device covered a scraper which had a handle, one end of which was a widened surface which sloped to a pointed edge with a flat surface of the handle and on the other surface of the widened flattened handle a number of upwardly extending breaker teeth. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,430 to Young a flexible flat base had one surface with a series of outward sharply pointed projections extending in parallel rows, and the opposite side had spaced handles arranged to permit the base to flex in a direction perpendicular to the spaced scraper projections.